DNA array hybridization technology will be used to create a database of quantitative gene expression changes in aging cells and tissues. During the Phase I study, methods for high throughput gene expression analysis using Nylon based DNA arrays will be developed and validated, the feasibility of constructing probes from laser capture microdissected tissues will be established, and the feasibility of using this data to detect differences in age-related gene expression will be demonstrated. LifeSpan will then market access to this database to the academic and pharmaceutical communities as a resource for information on gene expression and aging. The discovery of genes that are differentially expressed in aging will ultimately provide information that will be used in the design of agents for therapeutic intervention in age-related degeneration and disease. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The resulting database of gene expression will be marketed directly to the academic and industrial scientific community as a commercial database product. In addition, the identification of disease-associated aging genes will result in opportunities for the development of diagnostics and therapeutics to treat aging related diseases.